


Portkey Paradise

by noxsoulmate



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Desert Island, Desert Island Fic, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione's Haven's Off the Beaten Path 2020, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Magical Artifacts, Not Epilogue Compliant, Portkeys, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, Stranded, Wizard Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: As someone who worked with magical artifacts, Hermione knew better than to touch unknown objects with her bare hands. But when her cat leaves her no other choice, Hermione finds herself portkeyed to a magical island - along with someone she might just throttle with those same bare hands if he keeps annoying her.That is, of course, if she doesn’t succumb to his charms first…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606492
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020





	Portkey Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> Hi there 😁 yes, I'm still alive 😘
> 
> Have fun with my entry to [Hermione’s Haven](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermioneshaven/) "Off the Beaten Path", a Crossover Fic Exchange. I claimed [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns)' prompt, which you can find in the endnotes.
> 
> This fic also fills one of the squares on my bingo card and more fics for that will be posted soon(ish).
> 
> **Hermione's Haven Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ B1 "Anything's possible if you've got enough nerve. ~ Ginny Weasley"
> 
> Enjoy 😘

Do not - under any circumstance - touch anything with bare hands.

That was the first rule upon learning the art of examining magical artifacts and Hermione had always followed it. Always. Especially when she knew as little as she did about the pendant currently resting under the magnifying glass on her work table.

It must have been the sleepless night or the lack of tea in her system. But when she saw Grimm stretch himself, brushing the pendant with one paw and sending it flying to the floor, her reflexes kicked in.

Touching the delicate, cool material for the first time, she could feel the sparks on her skin. Within a heartbeat, the pendant heated up and Hermione felt the unequalled sensation of a portkey tugging behind her navel.

In the next second, everything around her blurred in a rush of colour.

~*~

When she felt the motion of the portkey slow, Hermione was ready. Wand in hand, she landed on her feet - only to lose her footing right away, crashing to the ground when something hard landed on her.

Or rather, someone.

“Sonofa _bitch_. What the fuck?”

“Get off _me_!” Hermione growled out, kicking and pushing against the body holding her down.

A very manly body.

A very _naked_ , manly body!!

“I said, get _off_!”

“I’m _trying_. Stop kicking, you crazy - _oomph_.”

Hermione knew she had hit the right spot the moment the bloke went limp, whimpering as he let her push him off her. Pushing herself up, she noticed she was lying on powdery sand - the reason she lost her footing when he had crashed into her. Also the reason why it took her longer to stand back up; she certainly wasn’t a beach person.

The bloke was still cradling his jewels - thankfully covered in boxers - by the time Hermione found her footing, her wand immediately pointed at him.

“Who are you? Why did you bring me here?”

“Crazy woman,” he wheezed out, face contorted in a mask of pain. “I didn’t do _anything_. I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Maybe ‘cause I’m in too much _pain_ to come up with a lie? Merlin, woman!”

After a few more deep breaths, he finally calmed down and opened his eyes - glaring at her.

“You’re seriously threatening me right now? I’m practically naked and hurting like hell; do I look dangerous to you?”

“Constant vigilance,” Hermione said. “A real wizard wouldn’t need his wand for simple spells.”

“True,” the bloke replied, eying her up and down. Quickly, he swung his hand toward her. “ _Expelliarmus_.”

“ _Protego_ ,” Hermione fired back, her grip firm and sure on her wand. Moody would be so proud.

Once again, they looked at each other, studying, waiting.

Until something in the sand, right next to the bloke’s neck, caught Hermione’s eyes.

“What’s that?”

“Huh?”

“The thing around your neck. What is it?”

The guy reached up and pulled on his necklace until the object was lying in his hand instead of the sand.

“It’s called a necklace, sweetheart. Never heard of it?”

Ignoring his comment and the cheeky grin, Hermione marched forward and reached for it.

“Woah, hey!” he yelled out, trying to scoot away - though as he was still lying in the sand, he didn’t get far.

A second later, Hermione held the pendant in her hand.

A pendant that looked suspiciously like…

Raising the still warm artifact in her other hand, Hermione held it up and against the other.

The two pieces fit together like a glove.

“Sonofa _bitch_!”

“You can say that again,” Hermione mumbled out, already raking her brain for what she had read over the past few days about this artifact. Sadly, she hadn’t found much yet.

“No, no you don’t get it,” the bloke told her, reaching for her hands, turning them so he had a better view. After a beat of silence, he looked up and right into her eyes, all cheekiness or anger gone, replaced by wonder and shock. “Look, I don’t know the _exact_ how, or even the why, and I certainly don’t know who you are or how you got this - but I know one thing.”

“And what’s that?” Hermione couldn’t help but ask.

Swallowing, he let go of her hands, pushed himself up, and looked around. For the first time, Hermione did the same.

They were standing on a beach of purest white sand, stretching left and right. Straight ahead, the ocean came rolling in and when she turned, she could see nothing but trees.

Finding his gaze again, somehow Hermione knew _exactly_ what he was about to say.

“We’re stuck in this place.”

His words rang in her ears and still she continued to listen to his explanation.

“What you’re holding is one half of a portkey pendant. It only activates if both pieces are touched at the same time. I always thought it was a mere legend - but since we’re here, I’m pretty sure I know where we are.”

“Where?” Hermione asked, needing as much information as she could gather.

“My family calls it Lover’s Crescent. It’s an island somewhere in the Pacific.”

“Wow, that’s precise,” she scoffed. “Somewhere in the Pacific? I’m so glad you narrowed it down to one of the Seven Seas.”

“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t pack my history book when I planned to come here - oh. Oh, that’s right - _I didn’t_. I was _pulled_ here because _you_ decided to touch the counterpart to my pendant. How do you even have that?”

“I’m…” Hermione was speechless for a second. Why did he have the other half of a historical artifact belonging to a museum? “It’s my job,” she finally explained. “That’s what I do, I work with magical artifacts.”

“You do?” he questioned, looking unsure. “Well, then you really should know better than to touch unknown objects with your bare hands.”

“Hey! I didn’t do it on purpose, okay? And that’s really rich, coming from the bloke who _wears_ the other half around his _neck_.”

“Yeah well, I’ve had this since I was four and nothing ever happened.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide. “What? How?”

“It’s a family heirloom,” he explained, eyes wandering around the beach. “It passed on to me when… when my mom died.”

“Oh,” Hermione breathed in a soft voice. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

She bit her lip, waiting for him to continue. When he didn’t, she went on.

“In fact, I do know a little about it. I knew it had some kind of magic on it, so I _was_ being careful. Though what I found in the books wasn’t quite clear. Only that there’s a legend about lovers?”

“How about we continue this while we search the island?” her companion said as his gaze wandered to the sun burning down on them. “I don’t know much, but know there’s an anti-apparition charm cloaking the island. We’re gonna be here a while until we figure this out. We need shelter. Food too.”

Hermione contemplated the idea. She rather wanted to know everything he wasn’t yet telling her - but she guessed he was right. Especially since his skin was already turning red. She bet her own skin wouldn’t fare much better and was glad for the extra layers she wore.

“Alright, agreed.”

“I’m Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester.”

“Hermione Granger.”

When his eyes went wide, Hermione rolled her own.

“Guess I’ll have to amend my earlier statement then,” Dean said. “I _do_ know who you are.”

“Yeah, well. You and half the wizarding world.”

“Probably a bit more than half of it,” he replied with a cheeky grin.

Rolling her eyes again, Hermione turned into the direction of the trees.

“Thought you wanted to explore the island and tell me about that legend. Maybe we could find you some clothes for you while we’re at it.”

Dean fell into step next to her. “Don’t like what you see? Am I making you nervous?”

“Absolutely,” Hermione replied as dryly as possible. “But hey, it’s not my skin turning red; do as you please.”

She marched on, ignoring Dean’s soft chuckle next to her.

~*~

“Okay, so as far as I remember from what my brother told me, this island was the sanctuary for some of our ancestors. Their families had forbidden them to see each other but they found a way to be together anyway.”

“On this island?” Hermione asked, shoving away a big leaf of a low-hanging tree.

“No. I mean, yeah I guess? But they must have gotten back to civilization at one point, right?”

“Great! Did he tell you then how they left this place?”

“He might've…”

“Well?” Hermione urged when Dean didn’t go on.

He gave her an apologetic smile. “Don’t remember. I never really listened when he talked about this.”

“What???” Hermione exclaimed. “But it’s your family’s history! How could you not listen?”

“Merlin, you sound like him,” Dean scoffed, before continuing with a changed voice. “ _Dean, you have to be interested, this isn’t just some story, it’s our family.”_ In his own voice again, he explained. _“_ As I said, I never believed it was true, so I never cared.”

“Well. Guess you do now.”

“Guess so.”

~*~

Hermione was sure they were almost at the other end of the island by the time they found a hut. It was bigger on the inside and Hermione was happy to see it still looked mostly okay. Likely some _stasis_ charms had preserved it over time.

“Do you have any idea how long ago this all happened? With your ancestor’s, I mean,” Hermione asked as she opened a chest which was filled with papers.

Dean shook his head.

“No idea. Not too many generations ago, I would say. Maybe… a century? Century and a half?”

“Sounds plausible. Look, these are letters. I can’t read a date,” she said as she picked up a bunch of the papers. “But if I was to guess, this looks like older scrolls.”

“Sammy will freak if I tell him we found this. Probably wouldn’t leave for a month.”

As Dean stepped closer to read over her shoulder, his naked chest brushed her arm - which was bare by now, since Hermione had shed her shirt, leaving her in just her tank-top.

The skin on skin contact caused her to pull away.

“Merlin, seriously. Put on a shirt.”

Chuckling again, Dean stepped back.

“I _am_ making you nervous.”

“What is it with American men and their big egos?” she asked in disbelief.

“Well, I can’t speak for other men. But personally -”

“You know what, I really don’t want to hear. I’ll skim these letters, try to find a clue about leaving this place. Why don’t you use all this -” she waved her hand, pointing at all of Dean - “ _masculinity_ and make yourself useful. Water and some food would be helpful.”

“What? You want me to go hunt?”

“I mean, you can also try and _charm_ a rabbit into jumping in the fireplace - I’m just not sure how effective it will be.”

“Oh, let me tell you, my success with _bunnies_ is rather outstanding.”

Rolling her eyes, Hermione left the hut and made her way back to the spring they had passed before.

Dean’s laughter followed her all the way.

~*~

“What about using the pendants again? Reversing them?” Dean asked, taking a bite from the fish.

As much as a flirt Dean was, Hermione had to admit he was quite effective when it came to survival skills. Apparently something their father had taught them - a Muggle man who had fallen in love with a witch. 

“Another story of star-crossed lovers in my family. But that’s for another time,” Dean had said while serving up fish, roots, and berries. 

While the story did intrigue her, they had to keep focused; so Hermione had told him about finding nothing important in the letters - which led to them both discussing the possibilities. To his idea, she shook her head as she took a sip of coconut water, extraordinarily refreshing once she had placed a cooling charm on it.

“No, portkey’s don’t work like that. I could destroy them at best - or at worst, who knows what kind of impact that might have on the magic of this island?”

“A raft then? We could get out on the ocean, apparate once we pass the barrier.”

Again, Hermione shook her head whilst she watched Dean poke one of the other fish hanging over the fire.

“Way too dangerous,” she explained. “We have no idea how far away we are to the mainland. Since you don’t have your wand, I would have to sidealong you. My magic could be completely exhausted before we’re even close to safe ground and we could end up in the water and drown; or I could come out of this as a gibbering mess, or I could splinch you. No - no, too dangerous.”

“Damn. Seems like we really are stuck.”

Hermione didn’t reply but simply nodded as she ate her meal. Besides studying the letters, she had spent the rest of the afternoon investigating the magic drifting all around the island. It was a safe space, yes, and it provided everything they would need to survive.

But it also made it rather hard to find the exit.

In the end, they decided to go to bed early, to work on the problem after some rest. As there was only one bed in the hut, Hermione transfigured the couch into a second and also gave the existing bed a few charms to make it more comfortable. Soon enough, they said good night.

As usual though, Hermione’s mind would not shut up, even in sleep, and so she woke with an idea the following morning.

~*~

“And you’re sure this will work?”

“I don’t see another choice, to be honest.”

“Yeah, but… a patronus?”

“Why not?”

Dean looked skeptical.

“Over such a great distance? Is that even possible?”

“Anything's possible if you've got enough nerve. At least, that’s what my friend always says. I simply need to picture the place or the person it needs to reach and it _should_ work.”

“So not Sam? Since you don’t know him - and you don’t know where Ilvermorny is.”

“Sam’s still in school?” Hermione asked, somewhat confused. She hadn’t thought his brother to be this young - hadn’t he said their mother had died when Dean was four?

But Dean already shook his head.

“No. He’s the DADA Professor. We used to be Aurors at MACUSA together - only he decided he liked the theoretical side of it more than the action. Now he teaches young minds how to fight against what I face on a daily basis.”

“Both noble jobs,” Hermione replied with a smile.

It earned her a smile in return.

“Anyway,” Dean said, clearing his throat. “The message. I could send a patronus, but I would have to use your wand.”

“And we don’t know if that might affect it or weaken it over such a distance.”

“Exactly,” Dean agreed. “So, who’re you gonna send it to?”

“Harry, I guess. He’s our best chance since I’m emotionally closest to him. My patronus knows that.”

“Wait, are we talking about Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?”

Once again, Hermione rolled her eyes at Dean.

“Please don’t tell me you’ll be starstruck or anything.”

“Aww, come on,” Dean replied with a boyish grin. “It’s Harry freakin’ _Potter_. Let me be starstruck for a moment. Don’t tell me you never reacted to him this way.”

“I can honestly say I haven’t. To me, he was only ever Harry. Just Harry.”

“Yeah, but he-”

Hermione gave him a look which had shut Harry Potter himself up more than once.

“Do you want to tell me all the stuff I already know about my best friend or do you want me to send this patronus so we might get off the island?”

Dean huffed in clear annoyance.

“Fine, fine, whatever. What are we gonna send?”

“The message needs to be short and on point, in case the patronus fades and the message gets weaker. How about-” Hermione took a deep breath and began, “Harry-”

“Good start,” Dean interrupted and Hermione couldn’t help herself as she swatted him in the chest.

His _still_ bare chest.

He chuckled but otherwise didn’t interrupt. Once they had agreed on the wording, Hermione lifted her wand, letting her otter materialise. Tugging on the magic, she directed the rodent towards herself until she could hold her fingers lightly to his neck - where the vocal cords of the real animal would be. When their gazes connected, she began to speak.

_“Harry, I'm stuck on an island with Dean Winchester. Go to Ilvermorny, find his brother Sam. He's a professor. Ask about the family legend.”_

When she released the little bouncing otter, it ran around her head twice, then jumped off into the distance, crossing the ocean with great big leaps.

The two of them stood there for a while, watching in silence.

“So, what now?” Dean asked, long after the white smoke had disappeared at the horizon.

Hermione shrugged.

“Now we wait. And we should probably try to keep me positive, so I can keep it strong. No idea if that will help but it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

When Dean didn’t reply, Hermione looked up at him, finding him looking back with a cheeky grin. When their eyes met, he gave her an eyebrow wiggle.

“I would know a way to keep you happy.”

Rolling her eyes, Hermione groaned - but she couldn’t hide her grin - or her laughter - as she shoved him away from her and turned around to walk back to the hut.

~*~

Two more nights passed and so far, they had made the best use of their time. The hut was renovated, cozy, and now held the modern touches they needed. Food and water were well stocked and they had found ways to spend the day without going stir-crazy.

However, the heat was hardly bearable and Hermione had stopped telling Dean to put on a shirt. Mostly because she understood he would die of a heatstroke if he did - and partly for… well…

His boxers, on the other hand, had been transfigured into a more appropriate pair of trunks. Hermione herself had transfigured her underwear into a bikini and the rest of her clothing into a variety of tank tops. They theorised that Dean’s ancestors had no problem spending their days naked on this island - but Hermione was rather uncomfortable with their lack of proper attire.

Especially when she could feel Dean’s gaze on her now and then.

It didn’t take long to realise Dean simply liked to flirt, so she stopped being quite so prudish and laughed it off when he did. Yet, she also soon came to realise there was more to him than jokes and flirting.

When she wasn’t studying the letters that told the story of a past love, they would explore the island together, or enjoy the ocean, or the spring. They also spent much of the time talking. She was sure after almost four days she knew more about Dean than most of her classmates of seven years. 

“Do you like your work with artifacts?” Dean asked that evening, as they lounged in a natural pool, formed beneath a small cliff.

Hermione opened one eye.

“I mean… it’s quiet, so yeah. I’ve come to like the peace. It also means I can work from home and don’t have to interact with people.”

“Merlin, you and Sam - I swear, so much alike. If teaching wasn’t his passion, he would bury himself in his books.”

“Whilst you’re clearly more a man of action.”

“Naturally.”

“I bet you’re the type of person who acts before they think, or Merlin forbid, ask questions,” she concluded, giving him a cheeky grin which Dean returned.

“Well, yeah,” he replied as he swam around the pool - only to end up closer.

Directly in front of her, to be exact, smile still on his lips as his eyes were transfixed on hers. For a moment, Hermione thought he was still playing around - until she saw the heat behind the green.

“I like taking the lead, acting on my instincts,” Dean said, his voice a low rumble now as he stepped even closer, placing his hands against the stone above both of her shoulders.

Effectively bracketing her in.

“Acting on what feels right without having too many words ruin the moment,” he whispered, leaning in even further.

Gulping, Hermione felt like she couldn’t breathe, the heat between them burning her away. She would be lying if she said there was no tension between them. She just… Merlin, should she really?

Right before she leant in to the temptation that was Dean Winchester, Hermione saw something flicker on the horizon, drawing closer fast.

“Dean, wait.” 

Pushing him away, her eyes were fixed on the smokey blur. To his credit, Dean stopped as soon as she said. It only took another moment for Hermione to know what she was seeing and she squealed in delight, moving to the edge of the pool to get back on the sand.

~*~

Harry’s stag was weaker than usual and Hermione mentioned such before the patronus began to speak.

_“Hermione, got your otter. It’s weak, I assume you’re far away. I’ll find Sam, we’ll find a way to save you both. Got your patronus in a_ stasis _in case we need it. Don’t worry, I got this.”_

~*~

“Why do you keep reading those?”

Hermione looked up from her makeshift table, illuminated by one of her many bluebell flames.

It had only been a day and a half since Harry’s message, it would still be some time until he received confirmation from MACUSA on the location of Ilvermorny, then to speak to Sam. Hopefully he would know the answer, otherwise they might need to wait for him to research before they received another response. Still, Hermione was restless tonight. While Dean was already laying on his bed, she kept going back to the letters. These keys to the past.

“I love reading,” she finally admitted. “I love to study - and since this is all we have…”

“Well, I would know of _something_ else you could study...” Dean replied, shifting to face her fully as he braced his head on his hand, sending her an inviting grin.

Outwardly, Hermione only rolled her eyes and went back to the letters.

Inwardly though…

She had to admit that if they didn’t get off this island soon, she would succumb to Dean’s charm.

To be honest, she had to admit she couldn’t find a reason against it anymore either. He was a gentleman and a nice person, handsome and sharp-witted. He was funny and genuine. She liked him a lot.

More than that even, if those butterflies in her stomach had anything to say.

A soft chuckle pulled her eyes back to the temptation lying on the bed.

“Am I distracting you?”

“No,” she replied with a grin.

“Liar. I can see you’ve been reading the same page for way too long.”

“That’s because I’m not _reading_ , I’m _studying_.”

“Merlin, you would’ve been such a Serpent,” Dean groaned, tossing himself back on his back as he stared at the ceiling.

Hermione’s eyes grew wide.

“Pardon me?”

Looking back at her, Dean repeated. “A Serpent. Horned Serpent? One of the Ilvermorny Houses?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Hermione replied, setting down the letters. “Yes, I read about Ilvermorny. Horned Serpents… house of the scholars, right?”

“Yes. I think the equivalent in Hogwarts is - Ravenclaw?”

Once again, Hermione’s eyes grew wide.

“You’ve read about Hogwarts?”

“No. Sam wouldn’t shut up about it during his third year - that’s when news about a budding war in England began to spread, right after your fight at the ministry. Sammy wouldn’t shut up about Hogwarts and what house he would have been in.”

“Is he a Horned Serpent?”

“No, Sam’s a Pudgie - Pukwudgie,” he quickly clarified. “But it was a close call for him.”

“I think that’s close to a Hufflepuff. But then again, I’m not sure you can compare the houses equally.”

“Probably not,” Dean agreed as he got up to get some water. “Sam was never sure if the Thunderbirds were more like your Snakes or the house Harry Potter was in. You can guess what us Thunderbirds and the Wampus-House fought about more often than not.”

“ _‘The house Harry Potter was in_?’ Merlin, you really _do_ have a crush on him, don’t you?” Hermione teased as she got up to join him at the makeshift kitchen counter, taking the cup he had filled for her. “I’ll make sure to introduce you - Harry’s been quite lonely for some time.”

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes now, as he turned towards her.

“Well, then I’ll introduce you to Sammy. He only has his tomes and scrolls ever since his fiancé left him.”

“Such a shame - guess it’s all tragic love stories in your family, isn’t it? The two sons from a line of star-crossed lovers.”

Dean moved closer to her with every word. At the same time, her voice grew quieter until it was barely a whisper above the electricity swirling between them.

The heat simmering between them since the pool had never abated, had been there all along. Only, they had been keeping their distance since then. Now though, they were gravitating ever closer, unable to stop the pull.

“Guess that needs to be broken. Don’t you think?” Dean whispered.

To her shame, Hermione had lost the thread of their conversation - his heat and the smell of ocean, sand, and sun on his skin too alluring for her to keep a level head.

There was no need for her to reply, though. Not with words.

As Dean leant in, Hermione’s resolve finally snapped.

Pushing up on her toes, she wound one arm around Dean’s neck and caught his lips with hers. He didn’t hesitate as his hands found her hips, pushing her back against the counter; his lips, soft and strong, immediately returned the kiss. Hermione’s hand sunk into his hair, pulling him closer. Her other hand snaked under his arm; holding on to him, she could feel the ripple of muscles in his back.

Within seconds, their kiss turned heated, passionate - until Dean broke away, leaving them both panting.

“Just checking - you okay with this?”

“I thought you didn’t like to ruin moments with unnecessary words.”

“Hermione.”

“Dean, does it look like I’m not?” Hermione replied as she pushed herself flush against his body, feeling the hardness in his trunks grow.

Realising what Dean was doing - asking for consent after so many days of shameless flirting and innuendos - and that it _was_ rather considerate and sexy, she relented.

“Yes, Dean. Yes, this is more than okay. Now, please shu-”

She didn’t get further as Dean kissed her again, pushing her against the counter until the wood was digging firmly into her arse.

His hands wandered lower and cupped her bum, pulling her up so she sat on the counter. He pushed his body between her spread legs and Hermione voiced no complaints as she wound them around his torso, pulling him closer still, moaning at the contact. Her tank-top was gone in seconds, her bikini top following it quickly. Dean’s lips latched onto her breast, ripping a groan from her throat.

He didn’t give it nearly as much attention as she wanted him to - but when his lips found hers again, he didn’t hesitate to pull her flush against him, pressing their naked torsos together. His hands slid down her body once more, and gripping her thighs, he carried her effortlessly to the bed. Spending the next few hours giving every part of her body the attention she craved...

~*~

“When we know how to leave this island… what will this mean?”

Hermione hadn't expected Dean to ask. They had spent the previous day and both nights in a blissful haze of sex, sleep, food, and even more sex, and somehow, Hermione had thought that was all Dean wanted.

The fact he seemed to consider an _after_ threw her.

In a wonderful way.

Looking up from where she had been lying on his chest, Hermione let him play with her hair as she looked into his warm, green eyes.

“What do you want it to mean?” she asked diplomatically.

Truthfully, her heart knew what she wanted the answer to be. But she wouldn’t pressure Dean simply because they had a mutual attraction during such a situation.

Dean, however, smiled at her as he brushed a strand of her wild locks behind her ear.

“I mean, I’ve spent the past ten years traveling all over America for MACUSA. I bet they wouldn’t mind if I settled down somewhere. Kept to local jobs or portkeys when I’m needed.”

Smiling, Hermione pressed a kiss to his chest.

“And I guess I’ve been alone long enough. Maybe embracing people again will be good for me.”

“Just to be sure - _I’m_ people in this scenario, right?”

Laughing, Hermione left another kiss on his chest before nodding.

“Absolutely,” she reassured, much to his obvious delight.

Dean was about to pull her back into a kiss, when the misty form of an owl floated into the room, immediately filling it with the voice of Sam Winchester, as Hermione presumed.

_“Dean, seriously?”_ the voice rang with a clear note of annoyance. _“I told you the legends about a billion times - but you never fucking_ listen _! What you have to do is-”_

The voice broke off so abruptly, Hermione feared Sam’s rant had taken up all the time he had to speak through his patronus. That was until she saw Dean’s hand pointing at the now frozen owl.

Looking back down at him, she saw a sassy grin on his still swollen lips.

“Don’t know about you, but I think this can wait a little longer. Don’t you?”

Shaking her head in disbelief, Hermione huffed a laugh and smiled as she leant into his waiting embrace.

The _stasis_ charm wouldn’t hold long. Right now, though, she didn’t care as Dean kissed her passionately rolling them over while his hand wandered along her body.

He was right. 

Their escape from this paradise could wait just a little longer...

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to my wonderful soulmate and beta [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) 💖 and to my dear friend [LunaRavenclaw9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9) for helping me to beat this fic down to the maximum limit of 5K 😂 
> 
> Since there was still so much I wanted to add to this universe, I'm sure there will be an extended version of this fic one day. Ariel and Luna are also pressuring me into writing the meeting between Harry and Sam - PLUS asking for the patronuses from Sam and Dean in the ao3 group over on FB lead to some really funny suggestions. So there will probably be some cracky fics with that on the horizon as well 😂😅
> 
>   
> **Original prompt:**
> 
> _Prompt:_ Character A touched a magical artifact that he/she shouldn't have, and when he/she came to, they wake up next to Character B/in Character B's arms. He/She looked at Character A and said, "I don't know the how, the why, and definitely* who you are, but we're stuck in this place."  
>  _Pairing(s):_ Hermione/Dean Winchester, ~~Hermione/Barry Allen (CW's The Flash), Hermione/Captain Jack Sparrow~~  
>  _Crossover Universes:_ Supernatural, ~~DC, Pirates of the Caribbean~~  
>  _Suggested Kinks:_ Banter, Heated Kiss, HEA, Sexual Tension, Humor, Smut whether explicit or mild (optional)  
>  _Squicks:_ Death, Unhappy Ever After  
>  _Additional Notes:_ The star next to 'definitely' means that the word can be changed to fit the character! Other than that, wherever the muse takes you. Whether they stay wherever they are together or go their separate ways, or even find a way to be together after escaping wherever they are is up to you!


End file.
